Sanitary Seduction
by Ififall
Summary: Gary and Bill FanFiction. Worried that Gary's not coping with his ill Mom Bill moves in with Gary for a while. But can Bill follow Gary's strict rules?


A/N: Gary and Bill slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"Bill I need a car ride. I want to drive Bill, but you always say no. But because of where we're going it doesn't matter if we hurt people on the way Bill. Any people hit by us can come with us" Gary said.

"Gary why do you need a car ride?" Dr Rosen asked.

"My Mom's been in a car accident" Gary said.

From that sentence. It was down-hill from there.

* * *

Gary wasn't used to change. As much as his mother wanted to blame the Autism, Gary was childish. If he didn't want to do something, he wouldn't do it. Not for a test drive in a car, not for an extra pudding pop for lunch. That's why washing his Mom was a definite no. He wasn't going to get one of his Mother's flannels and dip his hands into soapy water that wasn't his own. His Mom was given a female Carer. Gary didn't like her. He came to work and gave them his usual greeting.

"Hey Gary…..I was thinking after work me and my wife could visit you and your Mom" Bill said. Gary shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Are you gonna bring a gift Bill? In countries like New Guinea and Iceland it's custom to bring a gift to someone that's sick"

"I'll bring two then" Bill said.

* * *

"I don't look sick Bill, I haven't coughed or had lot's of little coughs, at the same time in over a month….oh….you're trying to be funny Bill….not funny" Gary said.

When Bill and his wife Louisa came over Gary was in an argument with the Carer.

"Gary you have to do the cleaning and washing…..your Mother can't do it" The Carer said.

"I work, that's a full time job, tell her Bill. Coming home and cooking and cleaning is another job. That's two full time jobs. Besides my mom doesn't tell me to do that. You can't tell me what to do. You're not my Mom" Gary said.

"Okay guys break it up" Bill said. "It's after five so….." Bill said.

"Yes yeah….I'm going" The cleaner said. "It's just his mother needs his help"

"That's why you're here" Gary said. "Bill she hasn't read her job description, that's not my fault" Gary said.

* * *

"The Carer's gonna go now" Bill told Gary. His wife showed the Carer out.

"Bill she finishes at five thirty. It's five twenty five, get her back here" Gary said.

"Gary be nice" Bill said. He went upstairs to check on Gary's Mom. Gary's Mom was tired and restless.

"My wife's here as well. We can grab some chairs and come up to eat" Bill offered.

* * *

"No it's fine Bill. Gary only eats downstairs" Gary's Mom said. Bill went downstairs and his wife got out the food while Gary got out the plates. "Yeah I sit there. You two can sit….wherever, but since this is my house you should sit across from each other so that I know what you're saying" Gary said.

They did as Gary said and asked him questions about how his Mother was. He told them that he thought she was getting better. "She'll be up and running in no time….that's great" Bill's wife said.

"Up and running? My Mom doesn't run a lot, and My Mom's not a car. She doesn't live off gas and oil, she eats food and drinks…..but no alcohol" Gary said. Bill's wife nodded. She cleaned up and Gary put the plates in the dishwasher. "Do you need any help?" Bill's wife asked. "No" Gary said. She went back out and sat down on chair. "Lou….I think I'm gonna stay with Gary….just for a couple of days" Bill said. "Bill are you crazy?" His wife Louisa said. "You know how Gary is" His wife said. "Yeah…..he needs help" Bill said. "This is not one of your best ideas" Louisa said. They heard a plate smash.

* * *

"I'm fine…..the plate's not" Gary said.

Bill made up his mind. He went into the kitchen and told Gary to get a broom. "I'll do it Gary. You don't want to cut yourself" Bill said.

"Gary…..how would you feel about me moving in for a while….you know, just to help you out" Bill said.

"I don't need help Bill. I wasn't the one that had a stroke. I can walk and talk and go to work" Gary said.

* * *

"Gary I know how hard this is on you. Even if you don't tell me. Everyone needs help. Like a PA sometimes"

"Bill you want to be my PA? Gary asked. "My Personal Assistant?" Gary asked.

"_Like_ a PA" Bill said.

* * *

"Bill you can't be like a PA. The same way you can't be like an Alpha. You're either an Alpha or you're not. Bill you're either my PA….or you're not" Gary said. Bill nodded. He asked Gary's mother and she agreed. He moved into the spare room and drove Gary to work in the morning.

"If you're gonna be my PA Bill, then you've gotta do what I say. Let me drive, then give me your gun" Gary said.

"Don't push it Gary. Let's get to work in one piece" They got to work and ended up working with cops from a different district. "You're putting us on paperwork?" Bill asked. The girls were out using their powers and Cam had taken a day off.

* * *

"Kev is unwilling to give us information and there are too many new faces around to use Nina's services. "That and she's not here" Dr Rosen said. Gary spent his time, trying to look at Kev's team's mobile phones while Gary was stuck on desk duty.

"All Kev's team phones are coded" Gary said. "They use MMA terms as codes. Isn't that weird? Like "Ross you submitted the Kimura connection on the Tenth. Camil is sorting out the Americana Accounts….they send their texts like that" Gary said.

"Tell Dr Rosen, you might be onto something" Bill said.

* * *

"I'm always onto something Bill" Gary said, going to Dr Rosen's office. After work Gary stayed behind while Bill did over-time. It beat meeting that awful Carer early. When Bill finished they drove home, to be greeted by Bill's wife….in Gary's house.

"Hi, but what are you doing here. You're not supposed to be here. Do you have memory loss? You live with Bill remember….in your own house….go there" Gary said.

* * *

"Gary! You should check on your Mom" Bill told him. Gary went upstairs.

"His Mom's fine, she's just watching DVD's….she likes picking Gary's favourites…..it's weird" She said. Sh Louisa said that she was staying over for dinner. She'd bought things from the store and made a casserole from scratch. "Wow this looks great" Bill said kissing his wife on the cheek. "Bill I'm a member of the public. If I was walking down a public street I shouldn't have to see you two do that. So you shouldn't kiss in my house" Gary said. "Sure Gary…..sure" Bill said as they ate their food.

* * *

He went upstairs to check on Gary's Mom. "You need anything?" He asked. "No Bill you're lovely wife has just been…..great" Gary's Mom said. Bill nodded and went to get a shower. He got his shower things undressed and started washing. He was soaping his chest with his flannel when he saw an image through the screen. At first, he thought it was Gary's Mom.

"You can use…..whatever" Bill said over the shower screen.

"I know….it's my house" Gary said.

"Gary…..can you leave?" Bill asked.

"The door was open" Gary said.

"Gary just because a door is open it doesn't mean you can disturb my shower time…get out" Bill said.

* * *

"In the state code open consensus part 148.986. It says that while on my property I can go into any room when you've lived in the property for five years or over" Gary said.

"Gary I don't care…..I want you gone" Bill leaned back into the shower and shortly saw a misty view of Gary with his phone.

"Gonna post my shower on Twiter?" Bill asked.

"It's Twitter Bill who doesn't know how to say that? This is for me" Gary said. Bill quickly showered, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to his room to dress. Gary followed him and knocked on the door, then opened it anyway.

"Gary I didn't tell you to come in" Bill said.

* * *

"That was the problem Bill. You could have been held at gunpoint, and then I would have got your gun, to get them away. Or you could have tripped over and sprained your ankle. Or broken your neck although statistically that happens less than 3 percent time when people fall" Gary said.

"Gary I've just come in here. Accidents like that don't happen in a split second" Bill told him.

"My Mom's Stroke did" Gary said.

* * *

Bill pulled on a Pair of trousers and a T-shirt. "Gary…I'm sorry" He walked over to Gary and patted his shoulder. Gary sat down on the bed. Bill walked over and turned on the TV. Gary placed his palm on Bill's clean shirt. Once on his chest, then his stomach. He put his hand away and told Bill he could do the same thing back.

"Gary if you don't want me to do anything….I can pack up and leave now" Bill said slowly.

* * *

"Bill why are you talking like that? English is my first language….and it's yours too" Gary said. Bill slid his hand down Gary's chest and looked up at Gary. He was looking at Bill's hand wandering down his T-shirt. Bill slowly brushed his hand against Gary's chest before pulling on the side of Gary's trousers. "I can do that" Gary said as he took his trousers off. He then went to put them in his room. "Gary you'll need to put those back on" Bill said. "Oh are we finished already Bill?" Gary asked. "No…but you'll need them" Bill said. "But my trousers shouldn't be in your room. Though I know this is the spare room in my house, it's temporarily your room" Gary said.

"Gary this is technically still your room because it's your place. You can put them there if you want" Bill said pointing at a chair. "Have you sat on this?" Gary asked. "No" Bill said. "Are you lying Bill? I'm going to my room…I'll be back" Gary said going to his room and folding his trousers on his chair. He went back to Bill and sat back on Bill's bed. They had work early in the morning and Bill didn't want to waste any time. He got protection out of the drawer and put it next to him so Gary couldn't see it. He rubbed his hand along Gary's fruit, that was still packaged in his boxers.

"What did you take out Bill? I've heard of kinkiness or Kink and BDSM Bill, but I've never wanted to do it" Gary said.

* * *

"It's just protection…calm down" Bill said showing him.

"You're putting it on…..you want me to put it on you?" Gary asked. "It's best to put it on when your fruit gets stiff Bill. You should put it on. It's unfair to ask me to put it on Bill, I'm already multi-tasking" Gary said.

Bill rubbed Gary's fruit through his boxers until he felt his Rhubarb get hard. He unbuttoned Gary's boxers and slowly took Gary's fruit out, before covering it with protection.

"Wait Bill. You can't just wrap my fruit up. It's clean and washed and I don't have any STI's. Chlamydia, HIV and Herpes are the most common STI's Bill. I have none of those or anything else" Gary said.

"I don't either Gary" Bill said.

* * *

"Can you prove that right now Bill? Do you have the paperwork that says that you don't? What about your wife Bill? She's friendly. Friendly people could catch a lot of STI's"

"Okay Gary….I'll look for that paperwork" Bill lied.

"Okay I'm gonna get something" Gary said tucking his fruit into his pants and going to his room. Bill started "Pretending" to look and Gary came back with a huge yellow bag. "It's clean Bill" Gary said putting it on the bed.

"What the heck is that Gary?" Bill asked.

"When Mom first had the stroke, there was a chance that she'd be bed-bound Bill. She'd still be getting Bowel movements but….in bed. So I bought these" Gary said. "Behind her back….she doesn't know about them, but she's never had to use them….but she might later on…..but I still keep them" Gary said.

* * *

He sat on the bag. "I couldn't find the paperwork Gary" Bill said. "But I'm not lying when I say I'm clean" Bill said.

"I saw you clean your hands….you can use those Bill" Gary said. The rustle of the bag was awkward But Bill decided to act quickly. He put the protection around his fingers. He touched Gary's fruit and ran his hand along Gary's skin, first softly then harder. Gary leaned back on the bed as his fruit started getting more sensitive. He stroked the base of Gary's fruit, before stroking his wet tip. He stroked it harder and faster until Gary's fruit juice spilled out on the disposal bag. "Are you okay?" Bill asked.

"Yep...yeah…I have to go to the bathroom" Gary said. He went to the bathroom cleaned himself up. He got his trousers from his room and went back to get the disposal bag.

"Gary I'll get rid of it" Bill said.

* * *

"Okay. Bye Bill" Gary said leaving. Bill rolled up the bag and took it out to the trash. He didn't want to face Gary for breakfast. He packed his things and left, thinking it would be easier on Gary and less Awkward. Gary had a normal night's sleep. He woke up brushed his teeth had a shower and made himself breakfast. His Mom's Carer was getting her Mom dressed. Gary tapped on the door twice. "Bye Mom!" He shouted. "Bye Gary" She said he went downstairs to wait for Bill.

But Dr Rosen was waiting outside for him. "Come on Gary we can't be late" Dr Rosen said.

"Dr Rosen why are you here? Bill's driving" Gary said.

"Bill's at the office" Dr Rosen said.

* * *

"He can't be, Bill's here" Gary said. He walked upstairs and knocked on Bill's bedroom door.

"Bill come out" Gary asked.

"Come on Bill this joke is not funny" Gary said. After more moments of silence Gary opened the door.

* * *

Bill's room was no longer Bill's room. It was back to being the spare room.

* * *

Bill was gone.

* * *

But Gary was going find Bill and find out why.


End file.
